Say Something
by sonamyfanfiction
Summary: We all know Amy is hopelessly in love with Sonic, but how does he really feel? When actions begin to speak louder than words, Sonic decides it's time to surface these feelings until Dr. Eggman swoops in and reeks havoc over the gang. Will Amy hear how he really feels? Will one of Eggman's plots finally be successful? Find out here!


Another beautiful day in Japan and once again, Amy hopelessly chased Sonic as fast as should could in the attempt to catch up with him. She would yell out to him to slow down or to wait for her, but he would give a signature smirk and continue to speed up that little bit more to keep her going. Amy ran and ran… and ran… and ran until she just couldn't even walk another step. Sonic laughed and a flash of cobalt sped off into the distance. This pissed Amy off more than usual, but sometimes it got to her more than others. She decided to give up, turn around and walk back to the Thorndike Mansion.

As she slowly strolled back, considering she had a pretty long way to go, she began thinking…  
_Why do I put myself through this day in, day out? He'll never slow down for me, or at all. That's just Sonic. _These thoughts ran through her head throughout her long walk, a good hour it took her to get back. Before she knew it her thoughts were interrupted-  
'Amy!' Cream exclaimed as she ran up to her sisterly figure.  
'Hey Cream, what's up?' Amy said, giving her a sweet smile.  
'Cheese, Tails and I are going to the town library so Tails can get some books on mechanics and then we're going to get Chris from school, would you like to join us?'  
'Sure, sounds great!'

Cream and Cheese skipped and frolicked down the footpath as they left the Mansion on their way to the library with Tails and Amy not too far behind. Tails noticed something was certainly, off, with Amy today…  
'Alright, what's wrong?' He said, expecting her to spill the beans straight away.  
'What? What are you talking about?' She said trying to brighten her face as quickly as possible.  
'You've been looking glum ever since you came back, what happened when you left this morning?' 'Nothing?' 'Amy…'  
'Tails, I don't want to talk about it, ok?' 'Alright, suit yourself, but you know you can talk to me right?'  
'Yes, Tails.'

As they continued to walk Amy tried to chin up in order to avoid any more awkward confrontations from anyone else. When they got to the library Tails headed straight for the mechanics and engineering section, Cream and Cheese headed to the kids section where Cream started reading some books aloud to Cheese and Amy just strolled around browsing through the cooking section. When she realized she had read them all a million times, she began to browse through the other sections as she walked past them. She began to slow her pace due to boredom and coincidentally stopped in front of a help section and she came across a 'Relationship Advice' book. Amy began to blush a little even at the thought of picking up this book, however, she checked over both shoulders to make sure the others wouldn't see her, picked up the book and began to read to herself…

_10 signs he's just not that into you, 5 signs he's in love with you, 3 things he'll make sure of before he marries you, 7 things he wants in- _'So that's what you've been looking so down about, huh?' Tails said from behind her, interrupting her train of thought. 'Wait, what? No, what are you talking about?' Amy said trying to hide the book behind her back.  
'Amy for love of God, we all know you love Sonic. It's ok to admit it out loud with words instead of the death grip you usually give him after he saves you from Eggman's grasp.'  
'Shut up, Tails, before I throw you in Eggman's grasp myself!' She yelled at him while he stood there with a slightly shocked yet still determined look on his face.  
'I'm sorry,' she said with a sad look on her face, 'I just don't know what else to do anymore.'  
Tails tried to give her a comforting smile, 'You know how Sonic is, Amy, just let things happen the way they're meant to.' She tried to smile and shrugged him off. The two went to find Cream and Cheese so that they could borrow out Tails' books and head off to get Chris from school. 

Streams of blue flashed quickly over the mountains, under the trees and beside the rivers before coming to a halt on the very peak of a mountain top. Sonic stopped for a quick break to take in the view when he discovered a small, beautiful garden down in the crevices of the mountain valleys. He raced down to get a closer look. He decided to pick a big bunch of flowers for Cream so she could make some more flower crowns, he knew how she loved that. Just as he was about to speed off into the distance again, a beautiful baby pink rose caught his eye… _Wow, that rose sure is beautiful. I think Amy might like it. _He went to pick it out but as he did, he felt as though he might be making a mistake, like a simple pink rose might throw things out of proportion. So after a little hesitation, he backed away and left with the bunch of flowers he had picked for Cream's flower crowns.

The sun was setting as he got back to the Thorndike's. Before entering the house, he first went out to the large garage where he suspected he'd find Tails and Chuck working on the X-Tornado, instead he only found Tails reading some thick engineering books.  
'Hey Buddy, what's up?' Sonic said giving him a signature thumbs up.  
'Hey Sonic, not a lot. Just doing some research before I make any more repairs on-' as Tails looked up he noticed the bunch of flowers Sonic was holding,  
'Aw gee, Sonic, you shouldn't have?' he said with a giggle.  
'Ha, ha, very funny. You wish these were for you.' Sonic said with cheek. Tails immediately thought of Amy, and secretly hoped they were for her, even though he knew they more than likely wouldn't be.  
'Fine then, who are they for?' Tails said eagerly wanting to know if they were for Amy.  
'Cream and Cheese, I found a small garden on a run today and figured I'd get a big bunch so they could make some flower crowns.'  
Tails tried to hide the disappointment he had for Amy but also was happy for Cream and Cheese that Sonic had done something so nice for them, he is like a brother to them.  
'That's cool,' he said, 'I think they're in the living room watching their show, you can go and give it to them now if you want?'  
'Sure thing, thanks Pal!' Sonic exclaimed as he sped off throughout the house.  
Tails couldn't help but feel a little bad for Amy especially after seeing her read that book today. He knows that normal Amy behaviour is to get fired up and vent by screaming at whoever or whatever will listen but instead she has been quiet all day. Maybe she is finally giving up on him?

Amy decided she needed to do something to take her mind off everything, so she made her way to the kitchen to help Ella cook up a feast for dinner. Ella loved it when Amy and/or Cream came to help her or simply just to give her some company. She considered them like her children from another planet, literally.  
'Amy, my love, is someting de matter?' Ella said in her soothing, Spanish accent.  
'Huh? What was that Ella?' Amy said looking up from the cake batter she was mixing absent mindedly.  
'You look very down in the dumps, my sweet. What is troubling you?'  
'Oh Ella, it's no big deal. I'm just thinking about... stuff…' Amy said, in the hope Ella might give up the topic of conversation.  
'Amy Rose, you know I know you better than that.' Ella said, beginning to become frustrated with Amy being upset and with her not being able to help her.  
'Ella, everyone knows how I feel about Sonic, including him. I don't know how he feels about me really, we all just assume. It hurts, I don't know what to do anymore.' A tear began to slide down her cheek. As Ella walked over to comfort her with a hug, Amy began to burst into tears.  
'The heart wants, what the heart wants, my sweet. In order to have closure you need to do something about it. Talk to him?'  
'I-I-I can't E-Ella. I'm too s-scared and embarrassed and e-e-everything else! *sigh*' Amy said in between her cries. She tried to breathe and calm herself down as Ella held her.  
'You know I think I'm just going to go to bed, sleeping it off might be a better idea. Please excuse me from dinner tonight.' Amy said apologetically.  
'I understand, my dear, get a good night's rest.'

'Sonic… Sonic… Sonic!' Tails yelled trying to get Sonic's attention. Sonic leaped down from the roof to the garage where he found Tails in an awkward, contorted position.  
'Sorry, Tails, I was in my own world. What's- What the hell are you doing?' He said looking at him confused.  
'Come here and help me, grab that screwdriver and pass it too me, please.' Tails said short of breath.  
'Sure… No worries…' Sonic said absent mindedly.  
Tails did some fiddling on the X-Tornado and then looked back at Sonic, who didn't quite look his usual self, so he decided to strike up a conversation.  
'So how did Cream like those nice flowers?' Tails asked.  
'She loved them, like I said she would.' Sonic said without even looking up.  
'Did she start making flower crowns?'  
'Yep'  
'Who for?'  
'Ella, Vanilla, Amy and Me.'  
'have you seen them?'  
'Nope'  
Tails was beginning to run out of questions to keep the flow of the conversation going in order to trick Sonic into spilling absent mindedly, so instead he figured he'd just jump right in and find out for himself.  
'Sonic?'  
'Yeah?  
'What's wrong?' Tails said suspiciously. Sonic looked up for the first time through their whole conversation. 'What? Nothing? Why do you ask?'  
'Because you're not yourself. To be honest, I've had the exact same conversation with Amy earlier today,' as Tails said Amy's name, Sonic's ears pricked up, 'is there some sort of connection there?'  
'What? No?' Sonic said, begin to panic. Sonic could be a smart ass, sarcastic, white liar when it came to Eggman. However, when it came to his best friend, it didn't take long before he choked.  
'Sonic?' Tails said, expecting this to be the last straw.  
'Alright, alright!' Sonic exclaimed. 'I've screwed up!'  
'What are you talking about?' Tails questioned.  
'I know Amy loves me. I love her too! But I don't know what to do about it? I can't just tell her, things would escalate way too quickly. It's all to complex and I like things the way they are and-'  
'Holy crap…' Tails said under his breath, cutting Sonic off.  
'What? What's wrong?' Sonic said, beginning to panic more.  
'Nothing, nothing. It's just that... well… it's about time you admitted it.' Tails said coolly.  
'What? You knew?' Sonic exclaimed.  
'I've known for a little while, just little things I've noticed. Look, don't worry. Just continue on as normal, let's just think about things and we can work out where to go from there, ok? Don't stress.'  
Just as Tails and Sonic finished their conversation, Chuck came down letting them know Ella had finished setting the table for dinner. Tails gave Chuck a thumbs up letting him know they'd be up in a minute. Tails shot Sonic a smile and he smiled back as they made their way to the dining room.

As they were all seated at the table, Sonic and Tails looked at each other, both clearly wondering where Amy was. Luckily neither of them had to ask…  
'Hey Mr. Tanaka, have you seen Amy?' Chris said cheerfully before digging into the beautiful meal Ella had prepared for them.  
'No, Master Chris, Ella said that she is unwell and went to bed early tonight.' Mr. Tanaka responded, looking at Ella as if to double check and Ella nodded.  
After that, dinner conversation was pretty much the same as every other night. Ella and Mr. Tanaka asking Chris how school was, Chuck asking Tails how the repairs and improvements on the X-Tornado were, Chris asking anyone if they'd heard anything from either of his parents, the only difference tonight was Cream telling everyone about the beautiful flower crowns she had made thanks to the flowers Sonic had given her. Cream was seated next to him so she gave him a peck on the cheek which made him smile. After dinner had ended everyone slowly made their way to bed, except Tails and Chuck of course, who made their way to the garage to work.

Chris only had a few days left of school before his summer holidays, which was a couple of months off school. He was busting to get through the last few days so he could spend the next 2 months with his friends.  
'So what have you got planned for the holidays, Chris?' Cream said sweetly with that cute smile she always gave.  
'Well, Cream, we can go swimming, hiking, to the beach, whatever you'd like!' Chris replied excitedly.  
'Master Chris,' Mr. Tanaka chimed in, 'Ella informed me while she was at the shopping Centre earlier today that the circus is going to be in town this long weekend and would be staying an entire week. Maybe you could all go together?'  
'That's a great idea! What do you think Cream?  
'Yay! I love the circus!' Cream exclaimed.  
'Ciao, Ciao!' Cheese yelled happily. 

Cream went around to let everyone know about the circus coming to town on the weekend, she even went and found Knuckles and Rouge and asked them to come. They both make out they're tough but even they can't say no to Cream. So Saturday morning they would set out to the circus. When Cream went to tell Amy and Tails she found the both in Tails' garage working on the X-Tornado. Well, Tails working, Amy helping. Once Cream left it left both Amy and Tails in a good mood.  
'I'm actually really looking forward to the weekend!' Amy said through a smile.  
'Me too, it should be a great few days! It's so nice how excited Cream is.' Tails said, just as happy as Amy.  
They both began to smile and giggle thinking of Cream and Cheese as they continued working.  
'How are things with Sonic?' Tails asked cautiously. Amy's smile faded.  
'Well, fine I guess. I've decided that it's time to just give up. He doesn't love me and he never will so I need to just move on.' Amy said sadly.  
'NO!' Tails yelled without even thinking.  
'What? Why?' Amy looked up at him, thoroughly confused at his sudden outburst.  
'Uh… um… no reason, it's just that… you aren't the kind of person to give up?' Tails said trying to save himself. He finally had verbal proof of Sonic and Amy's feelings towards each other. After all this time, he couldn't just let one side of the party give up. Amy looked at him suspiciously, she knew something was up. She stopped handing him tools.  
'What do you know that I don't, Tails?  
'What? Nothing? I swear?' He said, nervously. *_ring ring ring_* Tails' garage phone went off, it was Chuck calling him for his assistance. 'Saved by the phone, Tails. Just wait.' Amy said, pissed off but smiled at him still. Tails smiled back and quickly flew off. Amy shook her head, tidied up the tools and left the garage. _It's a nice day outside, I guess a stroll around a few blocks wouldn't hurt before dark?_

Amy took a stroll around the outskirts of the city, the sunset was beautiful. She even bumped into Knuckles at one point. She asked him if he had seen Cream and when they got to talking about the circus they began to laugh. Knuckles and Amy fight a lot, but it is usually the brother/sister sort of fights. Neither would admit it, ever, but they do both care for each other a great deal.  
'So how are things with you and Rouge, Knucklehead?' Amy said with a smart tone.  
'Not this again, Amy.' He replied, already feeling defeated.  
'Oh come on, you make out you're so tough and have a heart of stone. You both make out you can't stand each other, but it's so obvious!'  
'Give it a break, Ames.'  
'You know I'll make you crack eventually, right?  
'Don't count on it.'  
They began to laugh, said their goodbyes and said they looked forward to catching up at the circus with everyone else on Saturday. 

When Amy got back, she went out onto the balcony at the side of the house to finish watching the sunset. She didn't know Sonic was above her on the roof watching the sunset too until he had accidently knocked over a bucket of water on the roof put there to clean the gutters.  
'AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!' Amy screeched as she felt the cold bucket of water spill all over her. Sonic leapt down to see what had happened as Amy tried to recover herself.  
'Amy, I'm so sorry! Just a second and I'll get you a towel!' Sonic said quickly and in literally a second he was back with a towel for Amy to dry off with. Amy tried to let out a giggle to make him feel a little better as she dried herself off. When she had finished, her hair was a mess. Sonic began to giggle… a lot.  
'What? What's so funny?' Amy said with a confused smile.  
'Your hair.' Sonic said as he had stopped laughing. 'It's everywhere.'  
'Oh God how embarrassing!' Amy exclaimed trying to smooth out her frizzy hair.  
'Don't worry, it's actually really cute.' These words slipped out of Sonic's mouth before he even thought about it.  
'What?' Amy said, thinking she'd heard him wrong.  
'Uh nothing… anyway are you ok?' Sonic said trying to cover up his tracks.  
'Yeah I'm fine, thanks.' Amy said with a smile. Sonic just smiled back at her.  
'Well, I'm going to go for another run, I guess I'll see you in the morning for the circus, right?' he said as he walked over to the balcony.  
'Absolutely.' Amy said with a smile. Sonic smiled at her, jumped over the two story balcony and sped off into the distance. Amy watched lazily before she was quickly interrupted. 

'You and I don't talk much kid, but even I know something's up.' Rouge said as she casually sat up on the roof where Sonic was only minutes before.  
'What are you doing here?' Amy said as she turned around, startled.  
'I just happened to be flying by when I saw you and Sonic talking. Something seems different between you two.'  
'Is that so?' Amy said, knowing Rouge was trying to get information out of her.  
'It sure is hun. What's the deal?' Rouge said through what appeared to be a genuine smile, but we all know how deceiving she could be.  
Amy looked over at her, stared into her eyes for a minute.  
'No offence, Rouge, but I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you on a daily basis. What makes you think I'm going to tell you anything about my personal life now?' Amy said, genuinely curious to know her response.  
Rouge shrugged, 'Touché babe, but think about it for a minute. Other than little, tiny Cream, you haven't really got a girl to talk to about this kinda stuff and-'  
'I have Ella.' Amy cut her off.  
'Well, yes, but tell me the truth. Who do you think knows more about this kind of, topic? Ella or me?' Rouge said, leaning forward from her position as if to stare further into Amy's eyes. Amy lowered her head, annoyed at the fact she was right.  
'Alright, fine. I'll tell you…'

The stars were beginning to come out and Sonic decided it was probably time to head back home. He almost made it when he caught up to Tails taking an evening stroll.  
'Not like you to go for a walk this late, Pal?' Sonic said as he walked up to his two-tailed, brotherly-figure.  
'I needed a break from the X-Tornado. One of the repairs are driving me nuts and Chuck suggested I go for a walk and get some fresh air.' Tails said with a smile.  
'While I think of it, have you seen Amy? She said she was going to help me out again with the repairs later.'  
'Yeah I have, I spilled a giant bucket of cold water on her before I went for a run, got her towel to help her dry, then told her she was cute.' Sonic said, suddenly realizing how delusional he was sounding.  
'This is so weird.' Tails said, thoroughly confused. 'You've got to tell her how you feel, Sonic.'  
'Shhhhhh Tails! If Knuckles walks by and hears you I'll never hear the end of it.' Sonic exclaimed trying to keep Tails quiet.  
'Too late.' Knuckles said with a coy smile standing behind them leaning on a tree post.  
'Dammit.' Sonic said with a sigh. The three began to walk back to the Thorndike Mansion, discussing what Sonic's next move was going to be. On several occasions they brought up how girly they sounded, and how this was never their topic of conversation and would never again be their topic of conversation. However, they figured considering they hadn't had a run in with Eggman for some time, they could think about it. Just as they got back, they noticed something very peculiar on the second story balcony of Chris' home… 

'So you're telling me, you went back to the library, borrowed a book, did everything it said… and it's actually worked?' Rouge said, unable to hide the amazement on her face.  
'Pretty much. I'm just as surprised as you, trust me. Instead of me trying to get his attention, he comes to me. It's incredible. If I'd found this book years ago, things would be so much different now.' Amy said to her, sipping on her chamomile tea.  
'Well I'll be damned,' Rouge said between sips of her own tea, 'I thought they were all scams. I might have to borrow that book and get a handle on that stupid echidna friend of yours.'  
'Knuckles?' Amy questioned.  
'Duh?' Rouge said with a 'look'.  
'I knew it…'  
'Yeah, yeah, yeah. Back to you though, what now?' Rouge questioned, in the attempt to change the topic.  
'I don't know, I really don't-' Amy cut herself off as she turned her head looking over the balcony to see three very shocked faces of an echidna, a hedgehog and a fox.  
'Uh-oh' she said with a smile, she looked back at Rouge, 'busted.'  
'Well that's my queue to leave I think. We should do this more often, Pinky.' Rouge said as she stood up from the balcony tea table.  
'Well, I suppose I could think of worse things.' Amy said with a smile. Rouge gave her smile and flew off into the night. Amy turned back to look over the balcony to see the same three standing in the exact same position with the exact same expression on their faces. Amy simply giggled, rolled her eyes and headed inside.

'No. Freaking. Way.' Tails said with the shocked expression still lingering on his face.  
'Did you see that?' Sonic said, still holding the same expression.  
'Amy and Rouge were talking. Like normal people. It looked like… girl talk.' Knuckles said.  
The three looked at each other with a pang of nerves shooting through them at the thought they may have been talking about Sonic and Amy… or maybe even Knuckles and Rouge. Tails began to giggle and bragging how he had one over the both of them. After Sonic and Knuckles both shot him a glare, he remembered they were both stubborn, stronger, faster and bigger than him. Therefore, it may be best to bow out around now.  
'Well, it's getting dark now so I'm heading off. See you guys in the morning.' Knuckles said as he walked away. Sonic and Tails could only muster up a wave to say goodbye, they couldn't get over they shock and now ever so excruciating nerves. Sonic and Knuckles feared what tomorrow may or may not bring, Tails on the other hand knew what might happen, and sure as hell hoped for the best. 

The sun rose on a beautiful Saturday morning. To no surprise, Cream and Cheese were the first ones up and ready to go. They'd woken up Vanilla, Ella and Amy to help make everyone a great big breakfast to keep them going for the day. Ella suggested inviting Knuckles and Rouge for breakfast and of course sent Cream to invite them so they couldn't say no. Breakfast was served out in the garden where the flowers bloomed and the sun shone on the morning dew. It was perfect, what could possibly go wrong today?  
When Rouge and Knuckles arrived, Cream sent everyone out to the garden, including her Ma and Amy so she and Ella could bring out the food.

Without even trying, Amy and Rouge ended up sitting across from each other, Knuckles next to Amy, Tails next to him and Sonic next to Rouge. All five of them realized this at once which made the boys nervous and the girls laugh. Amy and Rouge couldn't help but find it funny at the shock of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles last night, although they were pretty surprised themselves. Breakfast conversation was mainly Cream and Chris talking about what rides and shows they were excited for at the circus, compliments on the food and whenever anyone was asked a question of some sort, it was answered. Other than that, it was obvious Sonic, Tails and Knuckles felt awkward, curious and confused and Rouge and Amy couldn't help but lap it up. After they all finished breakfast, they decided it best they all walk to the circus considering it was such a nice day. It was quite a long walk so they decided to leave early with time to get there.

'Do you think they'll ask?' Amy questioned Rouge with a smile.  
'Doubt it, my guess is they'll think they know. They're all as stubborn as each other. Well, maybe not the fox.' Rouge answered with the same cheeky smile. They looked at each other and laughed. Cream quickly caught up to them.  
'I'm so glad we can all be friends now!' Cream exclaimed to Amy and Rouge. It was this statement that kind of made it official to the two that they were friends. They looked at each other and simultaneously said, 'Me too, Cream!'  
The three continued to walk on, chatting about the circus, what rides they'd go on and what shows they wanted to see. Meanwhile behind them…

'Great! They've corrupted Cream!' Tails exclaimed.  
'This is batty, even for Rouge. I still can't get over the fact that she and Amy are friends, much less even talking.' Sonic added.  
'Are you guys referring to the fact that Amy and Rouge have miraculously become friends? I think you all might need to catch me up on what's happening.' Chris chimed in. They all looked at each other realizing that Chris had been at school or out studying with friends when the majority of this had been happening so they caught him up on everything that had happened, which included Sonic's confession. This eventually grew onto Knuckles and Rouge, which gave Tails and Chris the giggles.  
'Ok, so now that I'm all caught up, what's happening now?' Chris asked.  
'No idea,' Knuckles began, 'these girls are up to something and I want to know what it is!'  
Knowing Knuckles is as stubborn as a mule, they were curious to know what he was going to do next…

Knuckles stormed forward towards the three girls, determined to get answers.  
'Alright, what is this? First tea on the balcony in the sunset having what appeared to be girl talk, then walking together towards the circus. It's all highly suspicious and I demand an answer right this second!' Knuckles exclaimed, more so to Rouge than Amy.  
'Calm down, sweet cheeks, stop being such a hot head?' Rouge said with a coy smile. Knuckles began to growl, although he should have expected a smart ass answer from Rouge. As the two began to get into get into a heated conversation, well, Knuckles got into a heated conversation and Rouge came back with smart comments and smiles, the rest of them began to crowd around.  
'Knux, just leave it!' Tails said nervously as Sonic pulled Knuckles away from Rouge.  
'Yeah Knuckles, no good getting all fired up.' Sonic said trying to keep calm. He glanced over at Amy, but she just gave a sweet smile. Finally they all continued walking and eventually made it to the circus grounds.

When they got there, they lined up at the ticket booth. Chris suggested to get a weekend pass so they could get into all the rides for the next two days. They were one of the first groups there so after little waiting, they all got their wrist bands and made their way into the circus. Mr. Tanaka, Ella and Vanilla knew the others would be fine so they decided to spend the day wandering around just looking. The shows weren't starting until later that evening so the others decided to spend the day on rides.  
'So what should we do first?' Tails asked the group.  
'I think we should start out small and work our way up.' Cream suggested.  
'Come on, Cream, live a little! Let's go on a big ride… like that one!' Knuckles exclaimed, gesturing to a huge rollercoaster on the outskirts of the circus grounds. Cream hesitated for a while but eventually gave in.  
'Don't worry Cream, I'll sit next to you for the big, scary rides and hold your hand!' Tails smiled and walked towards her, which made her smile. She loved Tails like family.  
'Alright then, that makes me feel better!' Cream exclaimed. 'Let's go!'  
So Tails, Cream, Chris, Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic and Amy made their way over to what appeared to be one of the biggest rides there. It certainly got bigger the closer they got to it.  
'I'm not so sure about this now.' Amy said nervously.  
'Don't worry, Ames, I'll sit next to you if you want?' Sonic asked her politely.  
'Sure, sounds great. Don't get upset if I throw up on you though.'  
'Haha, I'll live.'  
This made them both smile, Amy looked over to Rouge who was already smiling at her and giving her a thumbs up as if to say she was doing well. When they got to the line for the rollercoaster, Sonic looked over to Knuckles and Tails, looking at them as if to ask for a look of emotional support. They both gave him nervous smiles and a signature thumbs up. Rouge sauntered over to Knuckles, linked arms with him and led him to the front cart. It was all too easy for him, considering Rouge was the one, how you say, wearing the pants AND controlling the zipper in their almost relationship. Tails and Cream took the cart behind them, then Sonic and Amy behind them. This left Chris sitting by himself.  
'You sure you're ok to sit alone, pal?' Sonic asked Chris.  
'No sweat, Sonic,' he replied, 'my friend Danny is coming so he will sit next to me… here he is now!' he said as Danny took a seat and said hello to everyone.

The ride began to start up, Amy began to get nervous and shake. Sonic could see she was nervous and wanted to comfort her.  
'Are you ok?' he asked nervously.  
'Fine, thanks.' She replied trying to hide the fact she most certainly was not ok. Sonic looked down and decided to man up and put his arm around her, which actually shocked the both of them. Without saying anything, Amy just looked at him and smiled as if to thank him. Rouge and Knuckles turned around to see how everyone was doing, when they both noticed this rare occurrence. Rouge winked at Amy, which luckily Sonic didn't see and a wave of pressure fell over Knuckles, which of course… Rouge noticed.  
'That's so sweet of Sonic to comfort Amy when she's scared.' Rouge said with a slight hint of a smile.  
'Hm? Uh, yeah… real sweet.' Knuckles said with an obvious tone of panic in his voice. Silence fell over the pair as they both listened to the sounds around them. Mainly to Tails and Cream talking behind them and Chris and Danny talking two rows behind them.  
'Are you scared?' he asked her nervously.  
'What?' Rouge asked, surprised at his question. 'Of course not.'  
'Oh, ok. Good, good.' He replied, slightly disappointed and also a little relieved.  
'You sure _you're_ not scared, Knucklehead?' Rouge asked him with a slight sarcastic tone.  
'What?' Knuckles questioned with shock horror on his face, 'of course not?'  
Before they knew it the announcer came onto the loud speaker and started the countdown, _5, 4, 3, 2, 1, LET'S GO! _The rollercoaster took off along a straight line and then slowed down to go up a very steep hill, before they all had the chance to think about what would happen next, they found themselves roaring down a steep slope, going around in circles and upside down. They all screamed and laughed and held onto each other for dear life.  
'How did you get me on here?!' Amy yelled to Sonic between screams to which Sonic just laughed and held onto her. This made the butterflies in her stomach rise. Even though she could barely concentrate on anything else other than the fact it felt as though she was at a near death experience, she wondered how long she could keep this 'Relationship Advice' charade up.  
Cream and Tails screamed and giggled all at once, Chris and Danny had their hands in the air screaming and cheering for the ride to go faster. Knuckles was getting dizzy but tried to look as tough as possible in front of Rouge, who was in fact loving this ride more than he was at this point. Finally the ride came to a stop. The restraining bars lifted and everyone tried to race out but all fell over due to their jelly legs!  
'That was fantastic!' Rouge exclaimed.  
'Where to next?' Sonic asked.  
'Who's up for a challenge?' Tails asked everyone. They were all intrigued to know what he had in mind.  
'Everyone has to agree to do it, no take backs!' he said with a firm hand, everyone agreed and they made their way over to the ride that Tails had in mind…  
'No. No, no, no. Not happening!' Sonic exclaimed as he made the attempt to walk away until Amy caught him and pushed him to the front of the line. He probably should have thought it through before agreeing to it before knowing what it was. HAMSTER BALLS. Everyone gets in a big plastic ball, placed in water!  
'Come on, Sonic, don't be such a baby. You won't even be touching the water!' Knuckles exclaimed.  
'Don't worry, Sonic, you'll be fine.' Chris said in the attempt to comfort him. Amy squeezed his arm and gave him a smile, before they knew it, he was in and ready to go. Once again, Amy and Rouge shot each other a glance and began to smile, they still couldn't believe that stupid self-help book was working a charm.  
They all made their way into a separate ball each and began bouncing around and knocking each other over. The whole time was filled with laughs and jokes. Everyone struggled to stay upright, except Sonic. He ran as fast as he could and stayed upright, except he wouldn't go anywhere. The ball just went around and around splashing water everywhere making the entire group laugh. They continued to smash into each other and fall over numerous amounts of times until their time was finally up.  
'So how did you like it, Sonic?' Cream asked him with a cheerful smile.  
'It actually wasn't too bad, Cream. I'm glad you all got me on there!' Sonic exclaimed with a smile. 

They continued to walk around for a little while more and play some games. Basket toss, fishing, shooting games. Everyone won a prize or two, especially Cream who seemed to be knocking everyone out of the ball park with her game talent. It was around 1 in the afternoon by this point so they all met back up with Ella and the rest for lunch. They talked and laughed and had a lovely lunch that Ella, Amy and Cream had prepared for them earlier that morning. They talked about all the rides and games they had been too. Who got the most scared, who was the best at what game, most of which turned out to be Cream. When they finished up, they spotted a HUGE Ferris wheel over the other side of the grounds and decided that would be their next ride.  
'We will meet you all at the entrance of the first performance at 6 o'clock tonight, how does that sound, eh?' Ella asked Chris.  
'Sounds great, Ella, we will see you all then!' Chris replied.  
When they parted ways, they all slowly made their way over to the other side of the grounds towards the Ferris wheel.  
'So kid, I see you're doing pretty well. How you feeling?' Rouge asked.  
'I don't know. I feel kind of deceitful.' Amy answered, with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
'Deceitful? Honey, you aren't making him act the way he is. You read the book, took the advice from a professional and now realized that it's worked. He has clearly been into you all along, he just thinks you're losing interest so now he is making sure you won't. Feelings are a complicated area, Pinky, but whatever happens is going to happen for a reason.' Rouge said, placing her hand on Amy's shoulder in the attempt to comfort her. Amy smiled.  
'You know, you're right. I just have to keep it up and hope for the best.' Amy replied with a smile. Cream, Danny and Chris weren't too far behind the two girls, laughing and joking. Not too far behind them were Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, attempting to listen in on their conversation…

'They're talking again!' Knuckles exclaimed.  
'You have a firm grasp on the obvious.' Sonic said sarcastically.  
'Come on, guys, knock it off. I think you're both paranoid. I have an idea on what you can do.' Tails said, with a smile on his face. Sonic and Knuckles looked at him, eager to know his plan.  
'The Ferris wheel carriages only hold two per cart, right? We'll go in the same pairs as we did on the first ride, the rollercoaster.' Tails began, 'Sonic, you have more of a chance of finding out what they're up to by getting it out of Amy than Knuckles does from Rouge, but you still both have to try. You can't lose your temper or we're all screwed!'  
Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other, 'Agreed.' They both said at the same time. They made their way to the Ferris wheel and eventually to the front of the line.  
'How about we do the same pairs as we did for the rollercoaster?' Tails suggested.  
'That's a good idea!' Cream chimed in  
_Yes! Thank you, Cream! _Sonic thought to himself.  
'Sounds fine by me.' Amy said with a smile and Rouge nodded to agree.  
They all made their way into each carriage, slowly going up, and up, and up, and up. It was a huge wheel so the ride was bound to go for quite some time, plenty of time for either Sonic or Knuckles to get the information out of either Rouge or Amy, odds are more than like to favour Amy. 

'So, Rouge, what's gotten into you and Amy?' Knuckles said as they both got comfortable in the carriage.  
'Huh? What do you mean?' she replied.  
'Oh come on, you two never talk and suddenly you're best buds. Even Cream is suspicious. But when she gets to talk to you both she loves it. It's ridiculous and confusing. What's going on? I demand to know!'  
'Pfft, you're going the wrong way about it, Knucklehead.'  
'For God's sake, Rouge, why are you being so difficult?!'  
'You really know how to charm a woman.' Rouge said, Knuckles growled and huffed and puffed at this.  
'Why does it bother you so much anyway?' she asked.  
'Wait, what?' Knuckles questioned. It never occurred to him she might actually ask this, now he needs to give an answer and he couldn't tell her he suspected it had something to do with his and her sorta-kinda relationship or anything to do with Sonic and Amy.  
'It doesn't bother me! What would make you say such a stupid thing like that?' he blasted her.  
'Stupid?!' she screamed.  
They continued to argue on this for a little while longer until Knuckles finally gave in. After a little silence they began to talk more. Just normal, not the way they usually would actually. They both found it nice after a while.

Tails and Cream were in their carriage looking out at the horizon at the beautiful sky, the show grounds, occasionally every now and then Cream would look a little too far down and frighten herself but Tails would always be there to comfort her. He would often get carried away the mechanics of the ride and babble onto Cream, even though she didn't understand it all, she never doubted he was right.  
'You're smartest person alive, Tails!' Cream exclaimed.  
'Oh, not really.' He would reply, realizing he had been going on about it for a little too long.  
'I think you're fantastic. When I get a little older, will you teach me about it?' she would ask in the hope to become smart like her brotherly figure.  
'Sure, Cream!' he would say with a hint of excitement. They continued to laugh, talk and look out the carriage at all the sights of the circus. They both were enjoying this ride a great deal.  
Danny and Chris were in the carriage just behind them, also enjoying the ride. Laughing, talking and looking out at the circus.

'So, Chris, when are you going to get up the guts to ask Helen out, huh?' Danny teased.  
'Huh? What are you talking about?' Chris said trying to calm himself in order to hide the blushing in his cheeks. Not that it helped of course, whenever he heard Helen's name, he went as red as a tomato. Danny couldn't help but burst out laughing at this.  
'Oh come on, Chris! Don't try and hide it from me.' Danny said in between giggles.  
'Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know I've been thinking, we haven't seen or heard anything from Eggman in quite some time now, what do you think that means?' Chris asked, partly out of genuine curiosity and partly trying to change the subject.  
'Well, it's either he has really given up on trying to defeat us or he is coming up with something bigger and better than anything else he's thrown at us before. Nothing Sonic and the others can't handle though!' Danny exclaimed thrusting his fist into the air with a wide grin on his face. Chris smiled at this and they both began to laugh. The sun was beginning to set now.

'Sure is going to be a beautiful sunset.' Sonic said, in the attempt to make conversation.  
'Absolutely, especially watching from up here.' Amy agreed. They began to watch over the horizon for a little longer.  
'So, Amy, I didn't know you and Rouge were close?' Sonic asked, hoping Amy would give him some sort of explanation.  
'Yeah, I guess you could say that. We've just decided to put aside our differences and get along I suppose.' Amy replied. This reply wasn't exactly a satisfactory response for Sonic, and if wasn't enough for him, it sure as hell wouldn't be enough for Knuckles.  
'Alright, well what have you guys been talking about so much lately? Whatever it is it sure seems important?' Sonic said, almost nervous to know what she would reply to this.  
'What do you mean? Nothing important just... girl talk?' she said.  
'Oh Christ.'  
'What?'  
'That can't be good…' he said with genuine worry and concern on his face.  
'*sigh* Alright, if you really must know. The reason Rouge and I have been talking so much is-' 

'Oh hohohohohohoho!' a familiar cackle cut Amy off as they looked up to the sky. Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Danny and Chris also recognized this cackle and looked up to the sky to see a familiar face. One they hadn't seen for a while, if they had never seen it again it would be too soon.  
'Eggman!' Sonic, Knuckles and Tails all shouted.  
'Long time no see, my friends. I promise you it has been for good reason. I have been spending my time not only setting up my new base, but also creating my new weapon. Say hello to 'The Eggman Mega-Ultra-Extreme'! Eggman exclaims with pride and joy.  
'That's what it's called? How original.' Knuckles said with a cheeky smile.  
'Zip it, Knucklehead.' Eggman shot back. Without another word, Eggman commanded one of the machine's claws to break through Sonic and Amy's carriage and snap Amy up. She let out an almighty scream.  
'AHHHHHH! Let go of me of me!' She yelled out.  
'Let her go, Eggman!' Sonic yelled. He quickly broke out of the carriage himself and flung himself towards the claw surrounding Amy. Within seconds another quick reacting claw came and knock him out of his path, sending him flying into a nearby toy stand. This sent Knuckles into a rage, taking into account it was his turn to get Amy out of the machine's grasp. Meanwhile Tails strategically made his way out of the cage along with Cream, then broke everyone else out the carriages on the ride. While Sonic and Knuckles made the attempt to carefully battle this new weapon of Eggman's without injuring Amy, Tails evacuated the entire Circus Grounds. Ella, Mr. Tanaka and Vanilla quickly made their way to the Ferris wheel where Cream, Chris, Danny and Tails were safely on the ground. Rouge had made her way up to help Knuckles and Sonic, but by the time she got there, the machine had knocked both of them back to the ground and flown off, taking Amy with it.

Cream began to sob and express her worry for Amy, her mother comforted her telling her how Sonic and the others would find her. They always do. Mr. Tanaka drove everyone home while Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Rouge left in the X-Tornado to find Eggman's new secret fortress.  
'Luckily I added in another seat during my repairs and modifications to the plane. It will make things a whole lot easier now.' Tails said with a hint of pride in his voice.  
'Can't disagree there, pal. Now, where do we think Eggman's new base is?' Sonic asked.  
'Rouge, you're a spy, work your magic.' Knuckles said cheekily, almost flirtatiously. Rouge kicked the back of his seat.  
'Shut up, Knuckles. You can't rush me.' She shot back, trying to hide her smile.  
'GOT IT!' Tails shouted. Everyone stared at him wanting to know the reason for this random outburst of apparent knowledge.  
'That machine had some form of high tech exhaust pipe, and I've tracked its fumes. This sensor will be able to lead us right to where the new weapon has landed, hopefully being the base. Which is where we should find Eggman and Amy!' Tails exclaimed.  
'Nice work, Pal!' Sonic said giving him a signature thumbs up.

Eggman had Amy locked up in a big cell and without fail, she banged and kicked and bashed the bars with her hammer screaming out for help. She eventually slid down the bars and admitted defeat. This made Eggman laugh.  
'Giving up so soon, Miss Rose?' he questioned.  
'Kiss my ass.' She shot back.  
'Oh! Not so nice, keep going and I might have to teach you some manners.' He told her with a superior smile. Amy sighed and began to ignore the rest of his snide comments. Right up until a certain name came into conversation…  
'Do you think Sonic will come for you this time?' Eggman questioned. Amy's ears pricked up at the sound of his name and also at the intensity of the question.  
'What makes you think otherwise?' she questioned.  
'I've been watching from a distance, Amy, and I've been paying very close attention. In order to win his affection, you've been attempting reverse psychology. However, did you ever stop to think that just maybe, he has taken it differently? Maybe he thinks you've given up. Therefore, maybe he knows not to care for you anymore either. Just maybe, he won't bother coming to save you this time. Maybe he will let you remain my prisoner.' Eggman let these words slither out of his mouth and sink very far into Amy's head.  
'You've lost your mind. He'll come. He… he always does. He'll be here.' Amy tried to get this out with as much confidence as possible. However, it began to dawn on her that maybe Eggman was right. What if this strategy has gone all wrong and not only backfired but has gotten her into a lot of trouble.  
'We will see, my dear.' He said, with that he left her be. Alone. Scared. Confused.  
Amy began to sob, about everything. Being stranded in this cell forever, her 'genius' plan backfiring and what she considered worst of all… Sonic not caring for her.

'Can't this thing go any faster, Tails?' Sonic said impatiently. Knuckles, Rouge and Tails all look at him strangely.

'Be patient, Sonic, I'm doing everything I can. We'll get there in time.' Tails said.  
'Well, how far away are we? Can't this tell you any of that?' Sonic said, beginning to get frustrated.  
'Chill out, Sonic. We know where it is, that's where we are headed and we are going as fast as possible you just have to wait!' Knuckles shouted.  
'Is there a particular reason you want to get there so soon, Sonic?' Rouge stepped in.  
'What? No? I want to stop Eggman.' He spat out quickly.  
'Uh, what about Amy?' Rouge questioned.  
'Well yeah, get Amy too.' He said. He was beginning to lose his mind with the entire Amy situation, at this point he couldn't care less whether or not he destroys the new machine. He just wanted to get Amy back safe, to tell her how he feels.

After what felt like a lifetime, for Sonic anyway, they finally found the base. For once it wasn't 1000 miles below or above sea level. It was hidden in the tropics, camouflaged to look like the beautiful, tall trees and surrounding shrubs. The only reason they could even find it was due to the trail Eggman's new robot had left behind. They carefully infiltrated the base, making it past all security. If Decoe, Bocoe or Bocoon had caught them, things would quickly get a whole lot harder.  
They split up, Tails headed north, Sonic south, Knuckles west and Rouge east. Knuckles found nothing in the west wing, mainly just rooms full of empty boxes, more than likely to have contained parts and paperwork. Rouge also found nothing in the east wing, just hall after hall. A few bigger rooms contained small bits of machinery and valuable items. She was tempted but her new found friendship with Amy held her back from grabbing what she could and retreating, even the thought of Knuckles ran through her head. Sonic continued to carefully ponder through the south wing, searching for anything that might lead him to Amy or Eggman. He couldn't help but think about how much he wanted to be with her at that moment. Just to hold her, let her know she was safe with him. So many thoughts ran through his head, he was then interrupted by a call from his wrist caller, it was Tails.  
'Sonic, meet me in the north wing. I found them, Knuckles and Rouge are on their way.' He said, and with that he hung up. With no thought at all, Sonic bolted from one side of the base to the other. The flash of cobalt set off alarms and triggers of all kinds. In no time at all he was in the north wing along with the other three, however the alarms Sonic had set off had them all spotted. When they broke into the large lab where they discovered Eggman he had a huge grin on his face, he was holding some sort of remote with a single button on it. Instinct and experience had taught them that it more than like had something to do with the huge cage the robot was holding with Amy in it.  
'Well, Amy, I guess I owe you an apology. He did come.' Eggman said, turning to Amy with the same evil grin. She shot him an evil look.  
'Eggman, let her go, please.' Sonic said, trying to stay as calm and cool as possible.  
'I'm afraid I can't do that, Sonic, you see you have something of mine and I want it back.' Eggman said  
'I'm not handing over the chaos emeralds.' Sonic said, automatically knowing exactly what the doctor was after.  
'Is that so? Even if I were to push this button, it would send so many volts through Pinky's body it would more than likely be just enough to, say, barbeque her?' Eggman said, beginning to chuckle.  
'WHAT?!' Knuckles, Tails and Rouge said simultaneously.  
'Hmm, that's right. I did tell you I'd been working on something special. Now hand me over the emeralds or she is a goner!' he exclaimed. Sonic began to pull out the emeralds without hesitation, but before he could toss them over to Eggman, Amy began to yell at him.  
'No! No, Sonic! You've all done too much to finally have all seven emeralds. Run, all of you, run! Leave!' she yelled. They were all shocked at her attempt at sacrifice. Amy stared deep into Sonic's eyes and said, 'I'm so sorry.'

Sonic couldn't get over this shock, he just stared at Amy. Watching a single tear slide down her cheek, she knew that she had just given up everything to save them and everything they'd worked for. However, without hesitation, Sonic threw him every last one of the emeralds.  
'Now let her go.' Sonic said, holding back his emotions.  
'Well that's no fun? Let's make things more interesting shall we?' Eggman said, beginning to roar with laughter. He pushed the button.

Amy began to scream in pain, the cage looked as though it was being surrounded by lightening. It began to smoke, as if it was going to catch alight. Sonic and Knuckles tried to run towards her but they couldn't, this metal beast was too strong. It finally let go, releasing her from the cage. She fell to the floor, burns all over her body and residue of tears on her cheeks.  
Sonic ran towards her, gently touching her face, thinking she is dead. Knuckles pulled him away as Rouge and Tails took her body back to the X-Tornado.  
'I'll let you go freely now, considering you did give me all the emeralds.' Eggman said with a smirk on his face.  
'We had a deal.' Sonic said, beginning to cry.  
'Ah young love, it makes you so naive. So vulnerable. Not only to people but to almost anything, learn from this hedgehog. You don't love her anyway.' Eggman said beginning to turn his back.  
'Whether I do or don't, she is my friend.' Sonic began, letting a tear stream down his face.  
'She isn't dead, I lowered the power before I pressed the button. I was only having some fun.' Eggman said beginning to chuckle.  
'You sick bastard. You'll pay for this.' Sonic said, he lunged forward about to knock Eggman out until Knuckles grabbed him pulling him back telling him Amy was more important now. They turned around and left.

When they got back to the X-Tornado, Amy was still unconscious after Tails had done a short examination  
'She isn't dead and she isn't going to die. However, she could be unconscious for a few days, a week maximum.' Tails began, 'We'll take her back home and get her cleaned up and go from there.' Knuckles saw a tear begin to form in Rouge's eye, normally he would tease but instead he walked over and put his arm around her. Normally she would break away or hit him for thinking she was soft, but instead she leaned into his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
Sonic wanted to run, scream, do anything to let out his pain and anger but he knew he had to be strong. Tails made his way into the driver's seat as Rouge and Knuckles helped get Amy into the plane so Sonic could cradle her in his arms. There simply weren't enough seats for her to sit alone, not that Sonic would allow that anyway.  
As Eggman said, he let them leave peacefully, a deal he actually kept. They got back to the Thorndike Mansion safe, unharmed and unfollowed. It came as a shock to Ella, Cream and the rest when they were told everything that had happened. They set Amy up in bed in Chuck's room, away from everyone so she wasn't to be disturbed but could still be easily cared for.  
Days began to pass and she began to shift more and more each day, as if she was merely sleeping. Tails and Chuck warned everyone not to attempt to wake her up, because it may have a dangerous effect on whatever electrical current ran through her. A sad atmosphere traced through the house over these days, the kitchen wasn't the same without Amy and Tails missed her coming down to hand her tools every now and then. Even Rouge was feeling down, she missed being able to talk to Amy. However, the one most affected was Sonic. He hadn't left the Mansion since they came back from Eggman's new base. Usually he would leave, run, for hours on end to clear his mind. Not this time. He wouldn't dare leave Amy's bedside, waiting for her to wake up. Tails told Sonic small pieces of information on Amy's coma to keep him at ease, not that it helped much…

'Tails said people in a coma can hear you, I thought if I talked to you maybe you would hear me and wake up?' Sonic said to Amy, who still lay in bed for now the fifth day as if she were sleeping.  
'You looking like Sleeping Beauty,' he began to giggle, 'I wish you would wake up now though.' He said as his smile began to fade. He just stared at her, trying to fight back any emotion and find the words to say even though there was a more than likely chance she wouldn't remember or could even hear him.  
'I miss you, Amy Rose. I wish… I wish things were different. I wish I hadn't… *sigh*' he cut himself off for he was at such a loss for words. 'I'm sorry.' He stood up, kissed her forehead and walked downstairs into the garage. On his way down he saw Ella headed up. He looked at her and tried to force a smile but couldn't, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and kept walking towards Amy's room.

'How is she?' Tails asked as he noticed Sonic walk into the garage door.  
'Not better,' he began, 'not worse.'  
'I'm scared for her to, Sonic, but unfortunately she has taken quite a hit. It's just going to take some time for her to heal. Rouge and Knuckles came over earlier to see her and I had to tell them the same thing. They've gone now but they said they'd be back later to see you and-'  
'I don't care, Tails!' Sonic shouted, cutting him off. Tails bowed his head.  
'I'm sorry, pal. I know you and the other two had to see what I saw too but sitting next to Amy for 5 days straight now has really gotten to me. I've been talking to her and she still won't wake up.' He said apologetically.  
'I told you, she isn't going to be this way for much longer. I've run some tests on her and she has improved. It'll only be a few more days now.' Tails said, trying to comfort him.  
'I'm going to go and see Cream, she is probably missing her too.' Sonic said, headed towards the kitchen.

When he got there, he ran into Vanilla. He asked where Cream was and she told him she went out into the garden to pick some of the nicest flowers to make Amy a flower crown for when she woke up. Sonic decided to go and help her. He slowly made his way outside and found Cream sitting underneath a big oak tree picking petals off a few flowers. He could tell she was sad, so he slowly walked over and sat himself beside her, she said nothing for a minute or two and then looked up at the sky.  
'It's such a lovely day, isn't it Sonic?' she said sweetly, not the same way Cream would normally sound though. She sounded so sad.  
'It sure is, Cream.' Sonic replied.  
'Amy would love it out here. The blue sky, the cool breeze,' she paused and turned to face him, 'and to see you running around as you do.' She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Sonic bowed his head.  
'I know you love her, Sonic. When she comes out of this, you need to tell her. Please, please.' She begged as more tears began to stream down her face. Not only did she fear for the life of her friend, but for the heartbreak and pain she has been caused for so long and that may be caused again given she comes through. Cream was too young to understand the medical side of things, however when her mother told her Amy would be fine, Cream knew she was only saying it to make her feel better even though this time it was actually true. It scared her. Sonic took Cream's hand and looked her dead in the eye.  
'I promise you, Cream, I will never mess it up again.' Sonic said to her more genuine than he ever could. Cream burst into tears and hugged him. When she calmed down they both smiled and began to pick the most beautiful flowers in the garden so Cream could make Amy a flower crown made of pink and red roses.

'She is going to be fine, don't be so down.' Knuckles said, noticing Rouge's off mood.  
'What? I'm fine?' she said in the attempt to brush him off. They were sitting on a hill top keeping watch for Eggman or any other suspicious activity but it had been very quiet the past few days. Knuckles went and sat next to her in the hope she wouldn't run away, but she didn't.

'Tails is a bit of a geek, he knows what he's doing.' Knuckles said looking at her. Rouge sighed, not in the mood for an argument.  
'I know but think about it, who knows what went through those electrical currents. He could have brainwashed her, swiped her memory, disabled her. We don't know? What if she forgets who we all are?' Rouge said, her voice beginning to shake. Knuckles put an arm around her in the attempt to comfort her, this time she gently broke away.  
'I'm fine Knux, I am. Just concerned.' She gave him a smile and kissed him on the cheek then flew up into the air, 'I'll be back later, just need to clear my head.' With that she flew off. Knuckles watched her leave and placed his hand over where she had kissed his cheek. He began to think to himself…  
_Alright, next time for sure. I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask her and she is going to say yes dammit._

A few more days had passed and everyone was growing more and more concerned, even Tails who had predicted she would have come out of her coma like state by now. She was still improving, at this stage she appeared to be in merely a light sleep. Sometimes it looked like she was about to wake up, but she didn't. Tails said no one was to risk waking her up, she was to come out of the state alone at this stage. Sonic had been spending even more time at her bedside now, he even slept in the room now. The only time he ever left was when Tails and Chuck came in to examine her or when Cream wanted to talk to her alone. Sometimes even Cream liked his company collecting flowers for her. It had now been 11 days and Sonic was beginning to lose his mind, Tails became very concerned.  
'Sonic, please go for a run and get some fresh air.' Tails said as he came in to examine Amy, Sonic didn't budge.  
'No. I'm not moving until she wakes up.' He responded. He was so physically and emotionally weak at this point that Tails grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down to the garage.  
'She is sleeping Sonic, you need to be in good form for when she wakes up.' Tails said, trying to be firm.  
'Maybe I'll go and ask Cream if she wants to take a walk to the park?' Sonic suggested.  
'That's a great idea, maybe ask Vanilla and Chris too?' Tails added, 'I'll go up and examine her and let you know what happens when you get back, alright?' Sonic gave him a smile and left. Him, Vanilla, Chris and Cream made their way out and went for walk to the local park. It was actually a nice afternoon, it made them all feel much better.

It was evening by the time they got back and Ella had prepared a beautiful meal. They all ate and talked about the afternoon at the park, it really lightened the mood. After dinner, Rouge and Knuckles came over to see Amy and ask Tails about her condition. They were filled in on the details and were told to think positive. Meanwhile, as the sun set on a beautiful day, Sonic sat outside underneath a tree in the lush green grass. He leaned up against the oak and closed his eyes, feeling the cool, gentle breeze brush over his face.  
'I miss you, Amy,' he began to say to himself, 'I can't believe it's been almost 2 weeks since we all got to talk to you. It feels like a lifetime. You don't deserve this, I'm so sorry I didn't get to you in time. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to realize how much I've hurt you. I swear that when you come out of this, I'll never mess up again. I'll give you everything you deserve.' He sighed at the realization he was still talking to himself, he began to think back to their last conversation. 'I still wish I knew what you were going to tell me about you and Rouge on the carriage? That sure was timing…' he said to himself as he bowed his head.  
'I can still tell you if that's want you want,' Amy began, 'but for the record I'm sure Rouge would have told you if you'd asked.' Amy finished as she was leaning against a nearby tree smiling at him. Sonic frantically looked up and tears began to form in his eyes.  
'A-Amy, you… you're awake?!' Sonic said, his voice beginning to break.  
'Yeah, Sonic, I'm awake.' She replied.  
Without another word Sonic ran up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezed her as tight as he could and lifted her up. She squeezed him back as she began to cry.  
'How long had you been standing there?' he asked, without moving a muscle.  
'I was about to tell you I was there until you began to talk. I've never heard you say anything like that before.' She responded. He released her a small bit just enough to look her in the eyes.  
'I meant every word, I love you Amy Rose. I'll never mess it up again. I promise.' He said with a smile.  
'I love you too, Sonic the Hedgehog.' She responded with a smile. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss and pulled her close to him. He could feel her smile which made him smile, they had both never been so happy. They stayed this way for a minute more and when they broke away, Sonic picked her up and spun her around which made them both laugh.  
Meanwhile everyone, including Knuckles and Rouge, were still in the living room as it just dawned on dark, heard the laughter outside and they looked out the window.  
'IT'S AMY!' Cream and Tails exclaimed. Everyone ran outside to see if their eyes deceived them.  
'Amy, how long have you been awake? How did you get outside?' Tails and Chuck asked.  
'I walked of course, I couldn't hear anyone in the house so I figured you were all outside. Plus I was pretty desperate for fresh air, then I ran into Sonic.' She said as she looked at him and smiled. She looked back at everyone else and smiled at Rouge, she gave her a wink as if to say _Nice work! _Obviously having worked out what had happened before they'd gotten there. They all ran over giving Amy a group hug, trying to be as careful as possible. When everyone else let go, Cream pushed Sonic aside and would let Amy go.  
'I've missed you so much, Amy.' Cream exclaimed between sobs. Amy squeezed her tight and kissed her on the forehead.  
'Well I've apparently been out for nearly two weeks now which explains why I'm so hungry, how about something to eat?' Amy said with a huge grin.  
'I have a cake just about to come out of the oven for dessert. We shall celebrate!' Ella exclaimed.  
Everyone cheered and made their way back inside for a fun filled evening. Everyone told Amy to take it easy but it was clear her personality hadn't changed, she was still as stubborn as ever, happy to be energetic and fun. She didn't appear to be drowsy at all, Tails had expected she would be. By the end of the night she was a little run down however, Sonic insisted to take her to her room and get her settled.  
'Sonic, I'm fine I swear!' Amy insisted.  
'I'm just making sure, just let me do it!' Sonic exclaimed with a playful smile.  
Just as she was about to say goodnight and go to sleep, Sonic got in with her and cradled her in his arms.  
'You really have missed me, haven't you?' she asked.  
'Is it that easy to see?' he questioned.  
'Yes, but I wouldn't change it for the world.' She said, she kissed him on the cheek and snuggled up into his chest until she finally fell asleep…

A week later, things were finally falling back into place. Except for the obvious changes like the fact that Sonic and Amy were dating and Knuckles had FINALLY got up the courage to ask Rouge out, so they now spent a lot more time together. Oh and yes, the boys were eventually filled in on how Rouge and Amy became close, it still makes them all laugh!  
Tails and Chuck had finally finished all the repairs and improvements on the X-Tornado so when the gang ran into Eggman again, which they figured wouldn't be long now, they would be ready to pay him back. Vanilla and Cream were helping Ella in the kitchen, Chris would be seeing friends or hanging out with the gang as promised for his school break, Knuckles and Rouge would be together and as for Sonic and Amy? Well, they would be running around on hilltops or around valleys. Sometimes Amy would make up a picnic and Sonic would take her to a new place he had discovered. Sonic hates how it took Amy getting hurt for them to become close but she always reminds him how lucky they are and how she wouldn't change it. Funny how things work out, huh?


End file.
